User talk:Regina1111
Broke Rules Hello it has been brought to my attention you have broken a few of our Enchanted House Rules. If you are unaware of them then I suggest you look over them, you can find them here. Seeing as this is your first offence I will assume that it was not intentional. Please keep in mind that while images are fun a wiki only needs a healthy amount of them, too many can lead to the wiki looking cluttered and disorganized. Please check out Notability for rules on placing images in gallaries. The rules you have broken are listed bellow. I must ask you to read over the rules and try to avoid making such mistakes in the future. Thank you for your understanding and have an enchanting day. *'General Rule #3:' Edits should be made to improve the wiki. Edits for the sake of acquiring badges are strictly forbidden. *'Rules regarding user images #7:' Do not add animated gifs to articles. Animated gifs may be uploaded for use on user pages, but keep in mind that they usually don't work on the wiki. *'Rules regarding wiki images #1:' Do not upload and add images to pages for the sake of acquiring a badge. Badge hunting is strictly forbidden. *'Rules regarding wiki images #3: '''Do not add animated gifs to articles. Animated gifs may be uploaded for use on user pages, but keep in mind that they usually don't work on the wiki. *'Notability: '''Character page galleries only support official art drawn by Mattel-associated illustrators or art scanned off a doll box. Like all the images on the Ever After High Wiki, they must have a white background, a correct file naming, and converted to .jpg format if needed. It is highly recommended to annotate any sources if the image is not of your own. **All images must be resized to 640x360 pixels before added to any cartoon page, also under the .jpg file extension/format. **Following the image naming system from above, all images must be named correctly. **In the gallery, images must be placed correctly in chronological order. Alvilda (talk) 12:19, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hello Regina1111, It is incredibly stressful, although I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I didn't really dream of it, I took on the position because the Wiki was in need of one. Updates needed to be made, maintenance needed to be done, someone had to be in charge of taking care of troublemakers, and various other things. I never realized how much work goes into maintaining and running a wiki, as a normal user you simply have to know how to edit. Being an administrator is something completely new, at least on a big wiki like this. For smaller wiki's like a movie wiki it's not too difficult because you don't have too much to worry about. The Ever After High wiki is so vast and complex; you have pages for books, movies, webisodes, dolls, diaries, characters, playset's, social media, ect. So creating a new page required you to edit and link it up with many other pages. Working with source code has become a second language to me because editing in 'Visual' mode doesn't really cut it as an admin. That being said I have found the experience very informative, it gave me an insight into what Parrotbeak had to deal with all these years. Running this wiki is like a second job, I find myself checking up on it every hour or so to make sure no problems pop up, but it's one I enjoy tremendously. Despite the stress and aggravation of dealing with problems and learning the necessary skills, I enjoy seeing this wiki grow. I can't say that anything I do will effect the franchise of Ever After High in 2017, after all this is just a wiki. I do hope however that the improvement I am making and will continue to make in the future will bring people joy. I hope people will find the information helpful and people will appreciate the effort and care I put into this wiki. As for my interest in other wiki's, I don't want to put any more stress on myself at the moment. There's a lot more to be done to catch this wiki up and I want to focus my attention on this wiki right now. As for administrator 'perks' those can be found here, although I'm not sure why you need to know them. Thank you for your questions and have a spelltacular day! Alvilda (talk) 00:49, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello Regina1111, I saw your application on the Sing wiki, and am wishing you good luck! DanceDivaPrincess35 (talk) 02:25, January 1, 2017 (UTC)DanceDivaPrincess35